Massimo Fanucci
'''Don Massimo Fanucci '''was the former caporegime of Ciccio Clan, later leader of the Black Hand and the Padrone of Hell's Kitchen in the 1910s until his murder in 1920. Biography Massimo Fanucci was born in Piana dei Greci, in the Province of Palermo, Sicily and immigrated to the United States at a young age with his family. later he joined Ciccio family and became their Caporegime but he seperate his ways from them and He built an empire through Blackhand extortion methods, collecting payment from local merchants. He did not restrain his extortions to non-Sicilians, showing signs of disrespect, and was not liked well by any of the people in his neighborhood of Hell's Kitchen. Fanucci was feared, and ruled through fear, once threatening to mutilate a theater owner's daugher's face if he did not pay his debts. Fanucci was commanded Giuseppe Morello in his rise to power, and his connections made him an "untouchable" boss. Yet this did not stop a group of young thieves from slashing him with a knife, but the cuts were not deep enough to cause any permanent injuries. Downfall Fanucci met his match in a young man named Vito Corleone, who had once been a cashier at the Abbandando Market, but Fanucci forced the owner to replace Vito with his nephew Sandiago. Corleone, born Vito Andolini, worked in a string of robberies alongside Peter Clemenza and Salvatore Tessio they worked for him few times but after they did not give Fanucci anything, and Fanucci decided to force him to pay him, or else his powerful friends would cause trouble with Vito and his gang. Vito Corleone got $500 from his subordinates and from his own money, and offered it to Fanucci while at dinner at his house, and Fanucci reminded him that he still owed him $200 more. Fanucci agreed to find him employment when he said that he had a cold streak, and he walked home on 10th Avenue. Death Unbeknownst to Fanucci, Corleone was following him over the rooftops with a loaded revolver, and headed into his apartment building, waiting for him. When the white blob of Fanucci opened the door, he shot him square in the chest. He tried to stand erect, putting one hand on the door to keep his balance while he reached for his gun, but as if he was sticking a needle in a vein, Corleone shot him again in the blood splotch and Fanucci fell, jerking the door fully open. Corleone then shot him through the mouth and headed upstairs. He threw the two pieces of the gun through separate chimneys, and the NYPD were delighted that he died and did not pursue suspects. Instead, they questioned some fellow racketeers, but Corleone was not one, and was not even suspected. Aftermath After Fanucci died, Corleone took his wallet and took a wad of money out, but had to leave a gold piece in it to avert authorities' suspicion and threw it back on the corpse. The people locked themselves in their rooms and pretended that they had not heard any noises. Even though Fanucci's empire was ripe for the taking, Corleone did not take over any of his rackets or tributes, although the Ninth Avenue store owners and the card game and gambling in the neighborhood were not being collected by anyone. Category:Fanucci Category:Killed Category:Mobsters Category:Dons Category:Italians